


Accidents

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Accidents, Bisexual Female Character, Blushing, Embarassed Myka, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Magical Artifacts, Mild Language, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Sarcasm, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident forces Claudia and Myka to admit their feelings for one another. Clyka oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

"Look out," Myka shouted to Claudia, "Artie said that's the...."  
"Heartsand of Babylon, yes I know."

Claudia's sarcastic retort caused her to lose her balance. She caught her balance, but she dropped the bag of sand, which upended, dumping on her. She fell unconscious, affected by the Heartsand.

"Claudia! Pete, get over here, I need your help," Myka called.

Pete hurried over, looking stupid in his sweaty t-shirt.

"What's up?"  
"It's Claudia, she dumped the Heartsand of Babylon on herself. We need to get Artie. Pete, go find Artie and I'll stay here with Claudia. Artie'll know how to fix this," Myka shouted, full of concern for her young friend.

Pete nodded and jogged off to find Artie. When Pete returned Artie was right behind him, a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?"  
"Claudia fell, she spilled the Heartsand of Babylon on herself."  
"The Heartsand? That's not good. The only way that we can wake her from this state is with the kiss of her true love," Artie groaned, "and she hasn't shown any interest in anyone or had anyone show any interest in her. Myka, Pete, do you know of any boyfriends or even girlfriends that Claudia has had?"

"No, sorry," Pete said, "I don't. What about you, Myka?"

"No, me neither."

"Damn it," Artie swore, "I'll check her file to see if there's any records."

"I'll go with Artie," Pete said, "Myka, you stay and watch Claudia."

Myka nodded, grateful for the alone time with the younger woman. Claudia's chest rose and fell peacefully, and she looked so beautiful that Myka couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed the other woman gently on the lips. When Myka broke away, she looked around, heat exploding on her cheeks. Claudia stirred, pushing herself up so that she was sitting peacefully on the floor of the warehouse.  
"Myka, why are you blushing," was the first thing that Claudia said.

Before Myka could respond, Pete gasped.  
"Claudia's awake? What happened? Did the effect wear off or...."

"No, Pete, the effect doesn't wear off until the victim's true love kisses them. So someone must have kissed Claudia. Myka, did you kiss her?"

Myka blushed again, and looked down in shame.

"Yes," she said, "I did. Not a word, Pete. I swear I will Tesla you if you make a joke about me kissing her, understood?"

Pete sensed she was serious.

"Ok," he said, "So you're Claudia's true love?"

"Maybe, either the sand didn't work the way it was supposed to or you are."


End file.
